Sakura and Naruto: New beginning
by holydemon00
Summary: As Sakura was dying, Naruto retired from his ninja career and left the village to take care of her. He now had a new goal in life, to bring her joy and happiness. But, will he succeed ? Sequel to Sakura's last fight. NaruSaku


Sakura and Naruto: New beginning

Summary: As Sakura was dying, Naruto retired from his ninja career and left the village to take care of her. He now had a new goal in life, to bring her joy and happiness. But, will he succeed ? Sequel to Sakura's last fight. NaruSaku

Chapter 1: Creating life

Disclaimer: All characters are possessions of Masashi Kishimoto

Note entry #1: day month year (1 month after Sakura's last fight)

Her body has completely ceased to produce chakra, she is now living on a relatively small reserve of chakra. According to her estimation, she will live for another 2 years, before her chakra was drained dry. She is growing weaker everyday, yet smile never leaves her face, as if to comfort pains me, how I'm so useless to help her, while she always outdoes herself to make me happy.

I asked Sakura to teach me medical knowledge. I believed there will be a cure to her condition. She told me to keep a note, to keep track of my learning and experiment.

"_... And that's how chakra was merged with the circulatory system. So, what do you think of my teaching?", Sakura ended her lecture, eagerly awaiting Naruto's nod of approval._

"_But, Sakura-chan, I still don't understand how we convert energy to chakra ?", whined Naruto. _

"_Idiot, have you paid attention? That's the whole point of today's lesson", bonked Sakura on Naruto's head. Looking downward, she sighed, "I'm such a bad teacher, ain't I ?"_

"_No, not at all, it's just that...I'm kinda slow with theories.", Naruto hastily responded. "Besides...", he scooted to her side and planted a loud kiss on her cheek. "I can't help getting distracted, being tutored by such a cute girlfriend"._

_Quickly turning away to hide her blush, Sakura yelled, "Be... be serious, you...you...stupid thickhead". It wondered her, of how much of a reaction Naruto could get from her, despite their years being teammates."Okay, let's start again..."_

Note entry #137: day month year (6 months after Sakura's last fight)

I've been experimenting with morphing Kyuubi chakra into life energy and achieved some success. Using Kyuubi chakra wasted my lifespan, since I don't have regular chakra to offset and negate its harmful effect on my body. It doesn't matter, the Uzumaki has lifespan 3 times longer than normal humans. I don't need that much, I just want to be with her.

Now I must keep my notes away from her view. She hasn't found out yet that using Kyuubi chakra like this is killing me.

"_Naruto, you're exhausting yourself, again !", scolded Sakura, worry reflected in her eyes. She sighed, "How will you survive without me being here to take care of you ?"_

"_I won't", responded Naruto gravely, through heavy gasps of air._

"_Naruto !', Sakura heightened her voice, "Don't joke like that".Taking a pause, she continued, her eyes fixed on his, "You being here with me is enough. You don't need to go that far for my sake anymore, I've fully prepared myself to face death."_

"_Sakura..."_

"_Promise me, you will continue to live, happily, after my passing."_

"_I... I can't."_

_Silence._

_Sakura was the first to break the silence. "W... Well, since you can't make that promise, I must punish you", She said darkly, trying to release the tense atmosphere, "you must finish this week's reading list by tonight"_

"_Sakura-chaaan, are you trying to kill me?", whined Naruto, in his adorable childish tone._

"_No backing down", smirked Sakura, "You brought it upon yourself."_

"_Fine", Naruto mumbled, feigning annoyance, before putting his hand together into a familiar handsign, "Kage bunshin no jutsu".(A/N: Shadow clone technique)_

"_What did I say about not pushing yourself?". Sakura hissed, stopping Naruto's jutsu, before punching him dead in the face. _

"_Ouch ! Okay, okay I get it. No shadow clone". Naruto was caressing his face, pretending to be at pain. Her punch had no force at all. And for some reason, he felt more pain than he normally does. _

"_I miss her earth-shattering right jab", silently thought Naruto._

Note entry #203: day month year (1 year after Sakura's last fight)

I finally perfect my chakra to life energy coversion jutsu. If my calculation was accurate, she will continue to live for another 5 more years. The jutsu consumes a huge amount of Kyuubi chakra, despite its huge reserve. Thankfully I can split the jutsu for smaller, but accumulative effect. The treatment should last for about 2 months of exhaustive use of Kyuubi chakra. My lifespan should be shortened by 4 decades, but that's a small price to pay for what she has done for me.

Now I must tell her the good news.

"_Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, guess what ?" screamed a spirited Naruto._

_Sakura winced at the high volume of his voice."Lower your voice, take a breath, now what do you want to tell me?"_

_Naruto couldn't suppress the eagerness in his voice "Remember the theory I told you about 6 months ago? I finished it."_

"_Oh congratulation, I am so proud of you", cheered Sakura, "you're incredible. You've achieve the impossible, once again."_

"_Now you will live for another 5 years", continued Naruto with his ever so happy voice. _

"_At what cost, Naruto ?", Sakura suddenly lowered her voice. This development was too good to be true._

"_Uhm, j... just... a bit of Kyuubi chakra ?", stammered Naruto, averting his eyes from Sakura's intense green gaze._

"_We both know that you're lying, now give me your calculation note". Before Naruto could protest, Sakura swiftly swept the oranga notebook from his arm. _

"_..." Naruto was getting anxious from her sudden silence. He twisted his hands, patiently waiting for the upcoming outburst, "here it comes."_

"_40 years ?", shouted Sakura, shocking a fidgeting Naruto, "and you didn't tell me about Kyuubi's effect on your lifespan." Tears was instantly filling up Sakura's green irises, threatening to break, "I thought... you could trust me"._

"_Sorry, Sakura" hurriedly replied Naruto, alarmed, "I trust you with my life, I just don't want to hurt you with guilt anymore..."_

"_I won't go through with this", interrupted Sakura. She couldn't bear the thought of being a burden to Naruto. _

"_Sakura, think about it. This theory needs an experiment, and you're my only willing patient. Think of how many people we could save once my theory went into practice." Sakura was having second thought. Naruto grinned secretly, he knew all the right buttons to press._

"_...Fine", Sakura grudgingly yielded, "but you have to do me one favor."_

"_Anything for you", answered Naruto, not catching his breath._

"_Spend the night with me"_

"_Come again?". Naruto was confused, hadn't they been sleeping together every night for almost a year ?_

"_Geez, how dense can you be?", growled Sakura in frustration. "Must I always spell everything out for you? It's embarassing, you know ?". Taking a deep breath, she repeated her request, loud and clear, despite her reddening face, "Naruto Uzumaki, make me your woman."_

"_But... but", as much as he wanted to accept, he must suppress his earthy desire, for her sake. "you're in no condition to...Mmph" His ranting was cut off by a pair of soft lips. After a short moment of shock, he began returning the kiss, snaking his arms comfortably on her waist._

_Pulling back for air, Sakura opened her mouth "Good, now you will keep silence, and you will listen." Still hugging Naruto, she continued "I know the risk, of doing it, and of your treatment. I'm you teacher after all. However, I don't need to extend my life, I want your happiness." She playfully stroked on Naruto's cheek, earning herself a low groan. "I know you've been keeping it bottled up inside since we're sleeping together. I've accepted that you won't settle with another woman, but I want you to experience the true joy of being a man. I want to have this memory between us, with this... body of mine."_

_This time, Sakura was cut off, by a ravaging mouth, clumsily exploring every nook and cranny on her face. "Take care of me", she huskily moaned into his ears, before waves of lust and pleasure crashed into her._

_2 days later, _

"_Sakura, are you ready ?", asked Naruto one last time._

"_Always"_

_Naruto's hands carefully moved into successive seals. 9 tails flew out from his back, pointing skyward. The blazing red chakra rippled into life, swallowing Naruto's figure. It slowly changed into a reddish green color. The mushy essence crawled toward Sakura, preparing to consume her. _

_Droplets of sweat splashed here and there._

End of Chapter 1

Will Naruto succeed? Will Sakura's life be extended, or shortened? Find it out in the next chapter: 'Success ?'

A/N: first chapter done, I'm currently having 3 scenarii for the outcome of Naruto's treatment, but I won't spoil them to you. What do you want to see ? More fluffs? More drama? Or fights?

Just so you know, I won't make Naruto a Gary Stu like he is in the manga, he will face failures and depression. His confidence will be challenged, when it concerns the person that matters to him the most.

Btw, they are 20 in the beginning of this fic.

And if you think that Naruto should bring Sakura back so Tsunade can heal her, the reason will be explained in later chapters. I've already thought about it.

And as always, read & review. I appreciate it


End file.
